


wine not?

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Smut, biologist chan, felix makes chan a special wine for their winery for their wedding anniversary, sex against the wall in the wine cellar, wine maker felix, winery setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: felix and chan met on a winery tour and after five years of marriage and owning their own winery together, felix only thinks its right to make something special for chan in honor of their special milestone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	wine not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zodiaclino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/gifts).



> happy belated birthday and merry christmas <3
> 
> also this was inspired by the wine tour i went on in november - and the process of making low alcohol wine in this fic is what one of the wineries actually does! the way they do it leaves the wine tasting rich and full and if you didn't know it was low alcohol then you wouldn't actually be able to taste the difference like you can sometimes in others :') one of the owners is a molecular biologist and made his wife a champagne range for their 25th wedding anniversary and i was just so inspired hehe and i just found the story so cute and cool.

Felix hadn’t always been interested in wine. 

When he was in his early twenties he used to drink sugary mixers and preferred clear spirits over rum or whiskey when it came to alcoholic beverages. It was when he spent one boozy day in the Australian heat on a wine tour with his friends that he knew _that_ was what he wanted to do with his life. The way the people that worked at the wineries talked about their businesses and the way they talked about each blend had sparked a burning passion within him. 

A passion so strong he couldn’t possibly ignore it.

He remembers taking a stroll that day through one of the vines while the tour group waited for the driver to finish in the restroom. It was by that extended toilet break that he had his encounter with his now husband. 

There he had been, standing next to one of the vines and writing in his notebook with a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. When Felix had inquired what he was doing the man had startled so badly he almost fell into the fence posts holding up the grape vines.

“Careful there stranger you almost went through the vines,” Felix had chuckled. The man had regained his balance quickly and ran a large hand through his curly chestnut coloured hair.

“Yeah… that wouldn’t have been a good look right?” His cheeks were dusted red from the alcohol they’d been drinking that morning and partly due to the sun beating down on them. He’d clearly forgotten to use sunblock and Felix had noted to offer him some when they got back into the van transporting them from each stop on the tour.

“What were you writing anyways?” Felix had walked up to him and tried to get a look at his notebook. The man had laughed, dodging out of Felix’s way. It had certainly helped _both_ their nerves having a few drinks in them.

“Oh, this? Just some boring science stuff, it’s nothing.”

Felix plucked the notebook from his hands and Chan didn’t protest.

He himself remembers being encapsulated by the young man’s aura and how he just beamed with comfort and positivity. As though they had been friends for years Chan watched as Felix gazed over the intricate drawings for a vine design. Scattered around the drawings were arrows and notes for a low alcohol recipe that made use of photosynthesis. Felix’s eyes had furrowed and he had stared at Chan with his jaw hanging open.

“You just came up with this on the spot? Are you some secret genius?”

Chan blushed.

“No, I’m just a biology major.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you biology major. I’m Felix by the way,” the younger one said as he offered out his hand.

“Chan,” the elder replied and firmly shook Felix’s adorably small hand he’d so kindly offered him.

They’d stuck to one another like glue for the rest of the day and had promptly exchanged phone numbers and their most used social media platforms. Neither of them were surprised that it happened to be Twitter.

When Felix got home from the trip he went straight onto his laptop to research how to become a winemaker. The most common step to take was to enrol in a Bachelor of Viticulture and Winemaking at university. The degree would take him three years and if he was lucky enough he could get a job as a qualified cellarhand to kick start his career.

And he’d done just that.

The duration of his degree consisted of many sleepless nights and constant support from Chan who he had become quite close to after staying in contact after the tour. The biology major was always looking into innovative ways to alter the taste of grape’s and fermentation after the tour during his free time. He even perfected a recipe for a low alcohol wine if Felix was to ever open up his own winery. They both knew it would take years and years of hard work and dedication but together, they just knew it would work and through their unity nothing could stop them from making their dreams come true. There was no doubt something was there between them - a spark. Felix couldn’t let him go, not for a second. Even if it didn’t turn out to be anything romantic, Felix couldn’t justify losing the opportunity of having Chan by his side as a trustworthy friend. 

Instead of starting out as a cellar hand he landed the role of assistant winemaker at one of the local family based wineries in the Hunter Valley, just outside of Sydney. With such good grades and an attention to detail, Felix had excelled at his job interview and was offered the job on the spot. It took a year after he got his job at the winery to confess to Chan. Much to his surprise the elder had been waiting for the right moment to do the very same thing himself.

The rest - well that was history.

Ten years later and the couple had just had the grand opening of their winery - Back Door. Tastings had been booked out for the rest of the year through word of mouth and Felix’s connections at other wineries. Despite what people thought about the industry everyone was mostly supportive and willing to help out new businesses - especially if it was for Felix. 

When all the guests had left the grand opening Felix had stolen Chan away from the staff and had let them all leave the winery early. Chan had been surprised but also glad he could finally spend some one on one time with Felix away from all of the press and flashing cameras that had been allowed into the opening. Felix had made a big name for himself and Chan wasn’t exactly unknown as he was one of Sydney's leading Molecular Biologists.

“That went amazingly well hon. I’m so proud of you,” Chan mused as he placed a gentle kiss against Felix’s rosy cheek. His freckles were on display and some of the stray glitter he’d dusted over his lids were stuck on a few of them. It looked ridiculously pretty and Chan wanted the whole world to see how beautiful he was at that moment. 

Afterall, he was his little sunshine.

Felix grinned into the kiss and let his hands rest over the elder’s hips, making sure to keep him close. Felix leaned forward, relying on his tippy toes to gain access to his husband’s lips, and started a passionate waltz against his lovers.

“Proud of me? You had just as much of a role in everything as I did,” Felix murmured through their embrace. Felix could feel the heat rising from Chan’s ears and smoothed his calloused hands over them.

“I have a surprise,” Felix said as he finally broke away from the kiss. Chan was dazed and trying desperately to compose himself.

He cleared his throat and scratched at his neck as he asked, “Surprise?”

Felix nodded as he held out a blindfold he had stuffed in his suit pants pocket. Chan raised a brow and the side of his mouth made an uncontrollable twitch.

No. Not the time, not the place. He shook the thought from his mind and took a step forward to the blindfold Felix held out in front of him. Chan turned around and let Felix fit the blindfold over his face with no further questions.

“Where is my love taking me?” Chan pondered aloud.

“We are going down to the cellar so can I beg you to _please_ watch your step?”

“Aren’t you guiding me?” Chan huffed. He took his first step down the stairs and clutched at Felix’s wrist - already feeling unsteady.

“Yeah but you’re still clumsy,” Felix spoke delicately and caressed Chan’s biceps as he held onto him. He guided him down the stairs into the cellar and they were met with a coolness unlike the melting summer heat up above the stairs.

“Right you can open your eyes!” Felix said with uncontainable excitement. 

When Chan’s world was no longer drenched in darkness the sight before him was not what he had been expecting. In front of him was a table stacked with bottle upon bottle of champagne and one singular unit in a bucket with ice. Next to it were two flute glasses with his Felix’s names engraved on them around the number five.

“Baby...” Chan let out a heavy breath. He was slow at putting two and two together but as he took a closer inspection at the label on the bottle he gasped.

 _With a Bang -_ _méthode traditionnelle._

Not only was it made _for_ him but it even involved part of his name.

“I thought we said no presents, let alone _this._ ” Chan was in awe, utter awe of the lengths and secrecy Felix had gone to for it to be kept a secret. He truly had no hunch whatsoever.

“This… all this for me?” 

Felix threw his arms over Chan’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Chan’s hands instantly found their home around his waist and he tucked his nose into the crook of his husband’s neck.

“Felix… Why?” Chan just still couldn’t believe it. He doesn’t understand how his husband had orchestrated all of this without him even suspecting a thing - he was so good at spotting his tells. 

Chan could feel his grin as his cheekbones raised against his head.

“Wine not?” Felix drew out. Chan felt his chest thrum as he tried to hold back a laugh at the pun he had made. Clearly Chan's puns and dad jokes were rubbing off on him after so many years of being subjected to them.

“You once said to me on one of our first dates that the two things you couldn’t live without are a glass of champagne and music…” Felix held his hand as Chan took in the sight of the many bottles made especially for him.

“I haven’t quite figured out the music part yet but champagne? I couldn’t resist the opportunity, baby. My point is, happy five years of marriage Mr Bang.”

Chan felt tears springing at the corner of his eyes but didn't have a chance to burst into tears before Felix was embracing him in a kiss so deep he couldn’t think of anything else apart from the lips moving so familiarly against his own. The kiss escalated and their hands began to roam. Felix almost knocked the stack of wine over as he tried to lean himself against the bench. Chan steered them both against the wall instead and ground against him while their tongues fought each other for dominance. 

“Are you really going to have sex with me down here?” Felix sounded gone already. Chan groaned against his lips, letting half of a giggle spill through the slight gap. He bit down on his lip as he tried to adjust his cock in his pants, uncomfortably stuck in an awkward position after growing hard.

“You wanna? I’m surprised we haven’t yet.”

Felix turned himself around so he was facing the wall and took a step forward so he could rest his chest against it. He extended out his sinfully plump ass in invitation for his husband, wiggling it in his direction.

 _“Wine not?”_ Felix’s laughter filled the cellar and it was sweet even though it was meant to be sultry.

Chan got on his knees and reached around to yank down Felix’s pants. A hand curled around his erection and he hissed against the concrete wall as Chan slowly pumped him. He planted kisses over his bare thighs, sucking slight blemishes onto his skin for only them to see.

Felix stretched his neck against the wall and drowned in the feeling of his Adam's apple crushing underneath the pressure. Chan wet two of his fingers and started to circle over Felix’s rim and his husband began to moan and push back against his fingers. Chan had merely giggled and placed his free hand over the small of his back in order to try and get him to stand still - just for a little longer.

“So good,” Felix croaked as Chan pushed in one of his fingers. As usual, Felix was always gorgeously warm - an absolute treat. It took everything in his power to keep himself in place but Felix managed to do it, well, kind of. It was when the third finger was fucking into him alongside Chan’s other two digits that he couldn’t stand it any longer. 

He wanted to be full.

He spun himself around and grabbed at Chan’s shoulders, exerting himself to pull him up and off his knees. Chan’s lips came crashing down over his with weight and passion that couldn’t be matched, couldn’t be compared to anything else in Felix’s world.

Their lips stayed connected as Chan pressed Felix up against the wall of the cellar. Felix gasped as the coolness from the concrete walls seeped through the thin material of his dress shirt. Chan hummed into his mouth at the delightful sound - Felix always made the _prettiest_ sounds. 

Chan managed to let himself remove his lips from the comfort of his husband’s and nuzzled against his neck, opting to pepper the softest of kisses against the smooth, bare skin. He pulled a condom from the wallet in his pants pocket - for when he and Felix felt frisky - and rolled it over his cock. Felix watched with hawked eyes and a drooling mouth before Chan’s lips were wrapped around his tongue, sucking and nibbling away as he pumped himself. When he was ready, Chan hoisted Felix up so his legs were wrapped around his waist and carefully slid himself slowly inside of his husband. With his upper back leaning against the wall and his arms clutching around the back of his neck, Felix let out a high moan as Chan let him adjust to his length and girth and waited until his signal to move.

“Please Chan,” Felix moaned. The lust in his eyes was unreal, a sight no-one but Chan would ever see. Chan kissed his freckled cheek as he started to move with elegant rolls of his hips at just the right angle to make Felix purr with pleasure. His legs tightened around his waist in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. They moved like that for a while - as one. When Chan began to speed up and pound him into the wall the room was filled with wet moans and the slapping of skin against skin. Felix palmed himself as he felt himself reaching his orgasm and his eyes stung as Chan sped up even further. He loved this, he loved how they were together and the limits they pushed. Chan gripped Felix’s long hair as he babbled against his husband’s ear.

“Felix, fuck. Baby, I’m going to cum,” Chan’s voice was in his ear and made his cock twitch even further as he grew closer and closer. 

“Cum Chan, just cum for me. Please,” Felix begged. He held on tight as Chan emptied himself into the condom, and he reveled in the feeling of his cock twitching inside of him. Felix wasn’t far behind and it took one firm pump of his cock from Chan's hand that sent him over. His orgasm spread through his body and he felt light yet explosive, mouth wide open with Chan’s mouth planting kisses all around it. His hand stroked Chan’s hair as his cum squirted over their shirts, neither of them quite caring about the mess of their clothes. Chan rocked into him gently, making sure both of them got the entirety of the sensations throbbing through their bodies. 

As he held Felix in his arms while they came down from their orgasms, Chan wondered why the universe had given him Felix and how lucky he was that the universe had helped him find him. But it was then that Chan came to the realization of what had actually happened: the universe hadn’t helped Chan find Felix - the universe had found him. 

The universe right in front of him - his very own starlit galaxy with a heart of pure gold had sought him out and made him his own.

Chan kissed the pretty head of the man he loved in his arms and knew that for the rest of his life he would always feel loved.

He wished that everyone could meet their Felix one day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
